


Downtime

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Airports, Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Can you do a Tom Petty one where the reader is a roadie and her and Tom have become good friends over the course of the tour and at the end he admits he likes her at the airport?'.Sure thing! Adorable boy.





	Downtime

“We made it.”

You grin at Tom, and nod from where you’re perched atop your suitcase. You’re bruised, battered, exhausted, and a little delicate today, but you’re on top of the world – you’re only sad, of course, that it came to an end.

“There’ll be more, right?” you ask, and he nods, beaming at you from where he’s lying across about five seats. “There better be more. That was the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“Hell yeah,” he grins. “You were… the best. We’d have never gotten through half the stuff we had to without you, sweetheart. I wouldn’t have.” You feel your cheeks pink, and you giggle as he winks at you.  _You’ve been professional for weeks. You can have a little downtime on that._  “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Just call me again,” you say, and realise as it comes out how flirty that sounds.  _Not that much downtime!_  But he just grins again, and nods.

“Hell yeah I will. What time do you get home, sweetheart?”

“Like… 4am.” You shrug. “Time has no meaning after the last few weeks.”

“I wanna hear that you got home safe,” he says, and you nod. “Can I call?”

“Am I gonna stop you?” you tease back, and he grins again.

“Hell no. Listen, (Y/N)…” He sits up, and looks at you across the row. “Can I be real honest with you?” You nod. “I’m real thankful I got a chance to work with you on this tour.”

“I should be saying that to you,” you say, a little weakly, and he smiles at you. “And I am, I mean, thank you.” His gaze is like… being trapped inside a glacier, and you refuse to acknowledge that you just had that thought even as the chill settles on your shoulders. It’s ironic – Tom is the warmest person you ever met.

“I mean… I am glad I met you. I’m glad for getting to know you, and I’d like to keep getting to know you over the next few months. Like… even if we aren’t on tour together.” He looks away, cheeks a little pink. “Am I being cheesy?”

“No.” You clear your throat, feeling your cheeks flush as well. “Uh… I’d really like that.” He beams, and looks at his watch. “We have… three hours until my plane.” He jumps up, and you stand up. “Where are you going? Uh, we?”

“It’s a half-hour until my plane, and I’ll be damned if you’re not on it. You got plans at home?” he asks, striding off, and you have to powerwalk to catch up, to have his arm slide around your waist.

“No…”

“Great. You’re coming home with me,” he grins. “And I’m gonna see what you’re like when you’re not at work, babe.” You grin, and slide your arm around his waist. “I can’t wait to spend some downtime with you.”


End file.
